Befriending Borg
by CyberFreak7
Summary: When Heraclius was assimilated, it seemed that nothing could be worse. Now he must assimilate a close friend - or die.
1. Chapter 1

Heraclius shuffled down the corridor. Two drones flanked him, making sure he didn't escape. As the entered the Borg Queen's chamber, he took a deep breath. He might never come out again, at least, not as a human. The drones strapped him to a small table and left the room. Heraclius heard a noise. The Queen's organic half descended from the ceiling into a body unit.

"Greetings, Heraclius." she whispered.

"No matter what you do, you'll never assimilate me!" Heraclius protested.

"Do not be afraid. We strive for perfection." reassured the Queen's voice.

"Perfection? You won't fool me!" cried Heraclius.

"No? Let's see how you feel in a minute." announced the Queen.

The restraints holding Heraclius down loosened, and he began to think he was free, but as soon as the assimilation drones marched through the door, all hope was lost.

Heraclius closed his eyes, and waited for the inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything seemed to happen at once. The drone advancing towards him... The assimilation tubules digging into his neck... And blackness.

Heraclius awoke. He was laying in a dark room, with almost no noise. Suddenly he remembered where he was, and clasped a hand to his forehead. But instead of cold skin, he encountered metal, and, taking a glance at his arm, noticed that his skin had become grey and mottled, with dark veins showing through. As a surge of panic flowed over his body, Heraclius saw a drone come over to him. It was time for the second half of assimilation: the painful one.

A stab of pain shot through Heraclius' chest as a syringe of dark liquid pierced his flesh. The drone's arm, which was tipped with a small saw, removed Heraclius arm just below the elbow. Both his legs were then removed as well, before Heraclius realised something. "The Borg cannot breed, so the sexual glands would be useless to them. But they couldn't... Surely they can't remove my..."

A knife cut into Heraclius' penis, and severed it entirely, placing a strip of metal over the remains to hide the bleeding. Then cybernetic replacements were slotted into place over the severed limbs. A drill descended towards his eye. A small implant was placed over the mutilated eye, after which a drill-like eyepiece went over the top of that. Once the exoplating was grafted onto Heraclius skin, the assimilation was complete.


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving his regeneration chamber, Heraclius stated his new designation: 1 of 2, Primary Drone of Bimatrix 768. The Queen, standing beside him, said "Your first task will be to assimilate the ship approaching us. Do it now, or you will be killed."

Immediately, Heraclius proceeded to the viewing deck and saw the ship. As it was pulled toward him, he saw that the crew were his friends. I can't assimilate them, he thought, but then his new Borg mindframe kicked in and he thought, They will have the honour of assimilation.

When the crew boarded the Borg cube, they were confronted by Heraclius. Rachel, a member of the crew, gasped in recognition. "Heraclius... It's you! But what has happened to you? Don't worry, when we get back home, we'll get you all sorted out, and you'll be fine!"

"No," stated Heraclius, "You shall be assimilated."

And with out a second's thought, Heraclius injected his assimilation tubules into Rachel's neck, nanoprobes flowing into her bloodstream. He then marched her to the assimilatory chambers, by which time her skin had turned a mottled grey, and metallic implants protruded from her skin. She laid down on the table, and was clamped to it by steel restraints. Heraclius pulled the circular saw down from the ceiling, and it severed both Rachel's arms and legs. Cybernetic parts were attached, and then Heraclius arm, with a drill on the end, descended over her eye, and drilled right through. An ocular implant was layered directly over it. A cortical node was placed in her forehead. Finally, exoplating was applied over the human remains of Rachel's body.

Rachel visited the regeneration chamber. "We are Borg. I am 2 of 4, Auxiliary Drone of Unimatrix 258."

Heraclius had succeeded in his mission.


End file.
